The kingdom of Falore
by Claudia.wolf
Summary: The story goes that a company makes a virtual reality world, kinda a game but one where you will literally live in. The company then makes a mistake which causes people to be stuck in the virtual reality world. Turns out the "game/simulator" got hacked and now those people are stuck in the virtual world. They have to survive in that strange magic/medieval world.


" _Finally! Today is the day that I can finally buy that new game!_ "

"Nariko are you coming?"

" _That's my brother he's coming with me to the game store since he's also into gaming. Well he's not my real brother, I got adopted when I was very young. But I see him as my real brother."_

Nariko went downstairs with a huge grin on her face.

This game was made with virtual reality, the console was more like a headband though.

Whenever you'd start it up it would seem like you're falling asleep and then suddenly wake up in a different universe.

Nariko didn't have that console yet and she was finally getting it.

Because of all this excitement she almost fell down the stairs.

Still she managed to get downstairs safe and sound.

"Bye mom, bye dad! we're going to the store!" Nariko yelled out as she passed the kitchen where her foster parents were at.

She then passed the living room in which her grandma was at.

Her grandma isn't exactly sane anymore and that's why she also lives at the house, so that they can keep an eye on her.

Ever since her husband disappeared she has been acting strange, saying that technology was bad.

So Nariko thought it would be best not to tell her that she's off to buy the newest game technology.

Nariko and her brother arrived at the store, it was very crowded.

The game was going to be released today so everyone wanted to get their hands on a copy before they'd all be sold out.

You'd have to be lucky to get there in time.

Nariko's brother was one of the lucky ones who got his hands on a copy.

But Nariko wasn't so lucky, or so she thought.

She did however still buy the console since the game would eventually get more copy's.

The two went to a snack bar afterward where her brother gave the game to her.

"Here sis, I know you want it more badly then me and once I go to collage again I won't have time to play anyways. See it as a birthday present three day's earlier."

"Really? Thanks brother! You're the best!" Nariko gave her brother a hug and the two ate their snack's and then went back home.

Nariko past the living room with all her new gaming stuff, she didn't see her grandma sitting in her chair anymore though.

She figured that she most have gone to the backyard to read her old book like she usually does.

Nariko didn't want to check though since she just wanted to play her new game.

She went upstairs again to her room and unpacked everything.

She plugged the console into her computer and started everything up.

Right before she wanted to enter the game she realized her door was open.

She always closes it when she enters the game universe.

Nariko walked to the door but right when she was standing in front of it her grandma popped up pout of nowhere.

"Ah! Geez grandma you scared me." Nariko said tying to calm down again.

"Don't do it…. You'll regret it..." She said in a weird demanding manor.

"Don't do what? And what am I going to regret?" Nariko asked.

Her grandma the pointed at the gaming console that Nariko had just plugged in.

"That demon is going to take you just like it took him!" Her grandma then started panicking.

"He's not going to get away with this!"

"Wow grandma easy! It's just a video game."

At that moment Nariko's brother came in.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Their grandma was now acting hysterical and started yelling at the console.

"You won't take my dear grandchildren away from me as well!"

After she yelled that she clearly got dizzy and almost fell.

"Wow grandma calm down." Nariko's brother said while carefully guiding their grandma out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll give grandma her medicine." He said before he left.

" _I know that she was doing worse but I never imagined that she would freak out like that. And who was the person grandma spoke about? Was it even a real person? It kind of makes me feel guilty to still play these games when she's around, but then again she's not entirely sane..."_ Nariko thought to herself.

After everything in the house calmed down again Nariko started up the console.

She put the game in and put the weird headband on her head like instructed.

" _Okay now I have to press the blue button and then I should enter this game realm._ "

As soon as she did that she felt like she was falling asleep.

She slowly started to blink and then her eye's fell shut for a couple of seconds.

And then when she opened them again she was laying in a grassy field.

Nariko stood up and took a look around.

" _Unbelievable, it's so real. And so amazing!_ " Nariko was at a loss of words.

The field seemed to be on a cliff and down of it there was a huge forest.

But even more breath taking, there was a small town with a tall tower visible all the way in the distance.

The sun was shining bright and indeed as the preview showed you could see two other small suns in the sky, they looked like tiny light balls one slightly bigger than the other.

She saw some wild deer running in the background and noticed that the male version looked more like a magical creature, his horns were glowing in a weird pattern.

Nariko then noticed a small bar at the side of her vision with options you could click.

The entire list existed of: skills, items, objectives, map, friend list, guild and profile.

When Nariko clicked skills she could see her level and her skills, like dual wielding for instance.

When she clicked items it showed a new list stating: armor, weapons, ingredients, potions and misc.

She had not much on her, just three potions, some basic starter armor and a dagger.

Then she checked the profile option and it showed her a menu where she could change some of her

appearance if necessary, you see the game knows how you look in real life and is able to put that in.

It also showed an option to log out.

She also checked her friend list and guild and it stated that she didn't have any yet.

She then went to objective and it said "reach the town of Ziorc."

" _Seems easy enough._ " Nariko thought as she opened the map.

As it turns out Ziorc is that town in the distance.

.

Slyver city, but there was no city to be seen.

She then noticed that if you click the name you could see what looked like a land map.

Apparently Slyver had it's own forest and field also it's own beach.

" _I guess they just used the most important names on the world map._ " Nariko thought to herself as she closed the map again and started walking into the direction of Ziorc town.

Nariko was walking for what felt like hours, when she finally saw another person.

The person seemed to be on his own.

He noticed Nariko and walked up to her.

"Hey my name is Ramon. Did you by any change see a mother and her child walking around here?"

The man said.

"Uhm no…, let me guess they're new in the game as well? O by the way my name is Nariko!"

"Nice to meet you Nariko and yes that is correct. Well if you want you can stay with me for a while. Until I find my family! It's much safer and you might learn a thing or two." He responded.

" _Mmm usually I don't trust people but we're in a video game and besides he seems nice! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?_ " Nariko asked herself in her mind before she answered.

"Okay yeah sure!"

The two then started walking around the astonishing field and continued talking.

Eventually the two added each other in their friends list.

"When you add someone in your friend list you can always track down in which continent they are.

Like Avogiere for instance or Morthim. It's really helpful, if you ever need any help just send me a message and I'll be on my way!" Ramon explained.

"Sure thanks! If you ever need anything you can count on me!" Nariko said as a response.

"So who are the people you're looking for anyways?" She asked.

"O they're my wife Kellina and my daughter Viola!" He responded.

"Right! I forgot that you're also allowed to let your children play this game as long as a relative grown up allowed them." Nariko stated.

"But because we don't know a lot about this game yet we planned on going together as a family"

" _That's sweet, wish I had a family like that._ " Nariko thought to herself.

After a while of more walking the two heard a scream coming from just inside the forest.

Of cause they decided to check it out and saw Kellina and Viola!

Only they were surrounded by monsters!

Four creatures looked like giant rats and one creature like a mix between a dire wolf and a lion.

With only the starter weapons and barely any strong armor the mother and child stood no change!

"Alright! Try to take out those rats! I think that with you're level you'd be able to make it. I'll take care of that damn Hellions, those bastards are the only high level creatures you can find here."

Ramon yelled as he practically jumped on top of the beast.

Nariko did as she was told, it seemed easy at first but soon she realized that it was really hard to beat them since she was outnumbered four by one.

It seemed like those rats just kept on coming!

Eventually she managed to beat them and got an option to pick up the items they dropped.

And she also got an achievement that stated killed first Ratigan.

Nariko went to Kellina and Viola and gave them both a potion to heal.

Ramon then finally defeated his foe as well.

He first made sure that his wife and daughter were okay and then turned to Nariko again.

"Are you okay as well?" He then asked.

"O yeah! I live. So what do we do now, split up?"

"Well we need to go to Morthim city so we can travel together for a little while longer. If you want too of cause!" Ramon answered.

Nariko agreed and the four traveled for a while.

Viola and Nariko seemed to get along quit well as sisters almost.

But after a full 24 hours of travel with a couple of short breaks in between they finally reached a route that split up.

There was a sign that read Ziorc to the left and Hargon field to the right.

"We have to go though Hargon field." Ramon said.

"So I guess we're going to split way's now. I mean I still have to go to Ziorc." Nariko said.

"Thank you! For saving my family. O I know..." He grabbed some stuff that he took from the Hellion and handed it out to Nariko. "Here! Take it as a token of my appreciation. I know that it doesn't look like much but you can sell these things for a very high price and by some good armor and weaponry with it."

"Don't worry about it! Besides you beat that Hellion all by yourself, it's yours!" Nariko didn't just want to take it, they would probably need it themselves.

"Nonsense, you beat up those Ratigans for us! And you're going to travel alone so you'll need it more than us." Kellina added and practically forces the items onto Nariko.

"Alright, thank you!" Nariko finally said, not wanting to make the moment more awkward.

"Nariko? Please be careful." Viola said with a small smile on her face.

"You too Viola and stay close to you're dad. He's very strong and kind." Nariko said back with a smile on her face.

She then looked at Kellina and said with an even bigger smile. "You're lucky to have someone like him, anyways take care!"

The four said their goodbye's and Nariko went her separate way after also adding Viola and Kellina to her friends list.


End file.
